Conventional alarm check systems are found in high-rise buildings, jewelers' shops, and where valuable goods or data are stored. Often a camera-like device can be seen on the ceiling. With the technological progress this kind of cameras increasingly used infrared beam recording systems to record intruders in darkness, too. On movies we often see expositions of high secrecy and value which use laser alarm systems as a safety measure, but the intruder always finds a way to escape recording and to leave the place unnoticed.
Actually, these conventional alarm systems all have blind spots and are incapable of checking all locations. With the technological progress it is no difficulty to disable or evade them. Of course, this kind of alarm check systems all have their special checking method and merit, but it cannot be denied that, in order to guard treasures, there is a need for a more efficient alarm check system.
The main objective of this invention consists in providing a precise alarm system of high sensitivity supporting an elevated floor.
A further objective of this invention consists in providing a precise alarm system supporting an elevated floor, which effectively covers the whole protection area and is hidden.
The technical methods, structural parts and their function in order to achieve these and other objectives will become clear from the following embodiments and suitable related drawings.